Totally Insane Island
by koolkk00
Summary: 63 competitors compete for 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00. It is a cross-over of Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, Heaven Lost Property, DC Universe, Mortal Kombat, and Total Drama. it also has some of my own stuff in it including some cool awesome things and some cool weird things. I'm Kaleb and his multiple personalities and transformations
1. Chapter 1 : The Name Game

Chapter 1 : The Name Game

Me-Welcome to Totally Insane Island!

Haruhi - Disclaimer: Koolkk00 doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, Heaven Lost Property, DC Universe, Mortal Kombat, or Total Drama. He only owns Kaleb, his multiple personalities and transformations…

Ska-Rue - Me!

All the Alices – Us, Cels, Chris, and Zack

Me – I'm putting Chris Mclean when the host talks and Chris when the contestant talks

Sam – The author will use the format (time, place) when there is a place/time change.

Teen Gohan – Enjoy!

Chris Mclean - We have 63 contestants competing for $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00. Those contestants are the DBZ fave kids: Teen Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, Kid Gohan, Xicor, and Pan. The Ouran Host Club Hosts: Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori. The Celebrity Alls that traveled to every dimension and are celebrities now: Kaleb, Ska-Rue, Alice W, Alice M, Alice X, Alice A, Chris, Cels, and Zack. Heaven Lost Property's heroes: Tomoki, Sohara, Astraea, Nymph, and Ikaros. And finally, all 38 of the Total Drama Cast : Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Eva, Justin, Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Beth, Alejandro, Blaineley, Sierra, Cameron, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Lighting, Dawn, B, Sam, Brick, Scott, Jo, Dakota, and Staci. Now that we know the people lets split them into 7 groups. Every 9 people are a group. This is completely randomized.

1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th

1. Izzy

10. DJ

19. Cameron

28. Kid Gohan

37. Bridgette

46. Pan

55. Scott

2. Owen

11. Teen Gohan

20. Justin

29. Zack

38. Noah

47. Cels

56. Alice W.

3. Astraea

12. Zoey

21. Sierra

30. Alejandro

39. Honey

48. Alice M.

57. Heather

4. Ska-Rue

13. Cody

22. Dawn

31. Trent

40. Mike

49. Chris

58. Tyler

5. Mori

14. Duncan

Nymph

32. Beth

41. Jo

50. Sohara

59. Staci

6. Geoff

15. Kid Trunks

24. Lindsay

33. Sam

42. B

51. Leshawna

60. Tamaki

7. Blaineley

Sadie

25. Kaoru

34. Haruhi

43. Goten

52. Brick

61. Gwen

8. Alice A.

17. Dakota

26. Kaleb

35. Harold

44. Anne Maria

53. Alice X.

62. Ikaros

9. Courtney

18. Katie

27. Xicor

36. Eva

45. Lightning

54. Ezekiel

63. Tomoki

The team leaders are Ska-Rue, Teen Gohan, Kaleb, Kid Gohan, Goten, Alice M, and Alice W. They cannot be voted off on challenges where they cannot compete or can only compete.

Now before you go to your cabins I will give you your first challenge. This is a leader only challenge. You have to come up with a team name. It has to be original and creative. Best name gets there team in a cottage, 2nd and 3rd shares an awesome cabin, while the rest of the teams gets a raggedy old cabin. Every challenge if your team places, your team will get the designated cabin. There is no elimination this time, it's a reward challenge. Come to the campfire at 3:00 to give me your team name.

Alice W. – WhAt!? That's in 10 minutes!

Chris Mclean – Really? Wow, sucks to be you! –Chuckles-

(When all that happened, At the Cafeteria)

Chef Hatchet – Lunch is served!

Haruhi – Don't you mean garbage?

Chef Hatchet – That's my nick name for it.

Kaoru – Haruhi, come sit by me!

Tamaki – No, come sit by me Haruhi!

Kaoru – I asked first, buckethead.

Tamaki – Whatever!

-Kaoru & Tamaki argues back and forth-

Haruhi – I guess I'll sit by Honey and Zack.

Zack – Hey Sam! Do you know if I would be able to use my cards to get real food?

Sam – What do you mean?

Zack – I'm an angeloid like Alice A. so I have magic cards where I can get anything I want.

Sam- Oh! Well can you get me more video games?

Zack – Sure!

(3:00, At the Campfire)

Chris Mclean – Okay what's your group name?

Ska-Rue – The Craziots

Teen Gohan – The Fighting Friends

Kaleb – Killer Ice Creams

Kid Gohan - The Nice Beaters

Goten – Multiple People-Nalities

Alice M. – The DD's (Dudes and Dudettes)

Alice W. – Killer Masters

Chris Mclean – They all were good but 1st goes to …

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ska-Rue and the Craziots

2nd goes to Kaleb and the Killer Ice Creams

3rd goes to Goten and the Multiple People-Nalities.

(3:30, 2nd and 3rd place Cabin)

-Loud music plays in the background-

Kaleb – It's a good thing we decided to throw everyone a party!

Goten – I know right! It's a good thing your personality, Kaleeb isn't here.

Kaleb – He's too much of a …

Goten – Kaleb?

"Kaleb"- WooHoo! Partay!

Goten – Oh no it's Kaleeb! At least he didn't transform into Kaylee, the girl form of Kaleeb, she's even wilder.

-Suddenly a burst of orange light appears-

Goten – Oh no ! When A burst of Orange light appears Kaylee appears with it!

Kaylee – Come on Goten! Let's dance!

Me – Well what other personalities and forms does Kaleb have? Will Kaylee mess up the party? Will something weird happen? Find out next time on Totally Insane Island!

Honey – See you then!

Usa-chan waves goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Scare

Totally Insane Island - Chapter 2: Truth or Scare

Me - Last time, we learned about my one of Kaleb's personalities and one of his transformations.

Honey - So you know which ones its : -Kaleeb, the party dude -Kaylee, the party dudette

Kaylee - What will happen this time on Totally Insane Island

Mori - Disclaimer: Koolkk00 doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, Heaven Lost Property, DC Universe, Mortal Kombat, or Total Drama. He owns or has permission to use everything else though.

Kaoru - Enjoy!

Chris Mclean - Last time on TII! The team leaders had a challenge to come up with the best team name. Ska-Rue's team came victorious. Kaleb showed he had a wild side, a personality name Kaleeb and a transformation named Kaylee. What will happen this time?

- Horn blares -

Lindsay - OWWW!

Dawn - Lindsay are you okay?

Lindsay - Yes Dusk, I'm okay but thanks for asking!

Chris Mclean - Come to the dock contestants!

Nymph - Doesn't he know its 3:00 a.m.?

(Confessionals)

Dawn - I think Dawn is a little stupid.

-Intern walks in and tells Dawn something. Dawn walks out then we hear a scream.-

(At the Dock)

Chris Mclean - Hey campers, today's challenge is

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Truth or Scare!

- Lightning flashes and Thunder booms -

Lightning - I can see myself!

Honey - I'm scared, Mori-sempai!

Kaylee - You look so cute when you're scared, Honey

- Honey blushes -

Kaoru - Are you scared, Kaylee? How about you, Haruhi?

- Kaylee and Haruhi both shake their heads no -

- Suddenly ninjas jumps out and grabs Kaylee, Gwen, Pan, Ikaros, Alice A, Haruhi and Zoey -

Kaoru - Haruhi!

Mike - Zoey!

Chris Mclean - Today's challenge is to rescue the 7 girls you seen just get taken and then the one girl who was taken first. They cannot be eliminated. Also whoever finds them gets to choose 9 people to be eliminated. If you are lucky you'll get to the shed of supplies before everyone else and get some directions. There will be interns along the way. They will ask you questions. If you get it right you move on. You get it wrong you're out of the challenge Any questions

Mike - Who's the first girl to get taken?

Chris Mclean - Dawn!

- B opens his mouth and talks for the first time in his life-

B - WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

-Everyone there stares at him in shock-

-B feels his mouth and feels confident to continue using his loud but gentle voice again-

B - Honey, Trent, Trunks, Chris, Zack, Kaoru, and Mike, come with me were finding those girls.

Honey - Wait, why me?

B - I know you like Kaylee. Now any objections? Alright then let's go!

(4:00a.m, Chris' Cottage)

Kaylee - Where are we?

Dawn - We are at Chris' Cottage

Gwen - This is a Mansion!

Pan - Well while we here we might as well have a sleep-over and create an alliance!

Ikaros - Is that what humans do? If so, then I agree.

Alice A. - This is going to be so much fun.

Haruhi - I never had been to a sleep-over before.

Zoey - Me either.

Kaylee – Well I've been to ones with boys and girls and I'll tell you, you'll be alright.

(12:00 p.m, Beach)

B – Look it's the last intern!

Intern – How many forms/personalities of Kaleb has there been already?

Honey – I know there was Kaleb. So 1. And there's the girl I love Kaylee. So 2. That's all I know.

Trunks - Kaleb can't turn into a girl wild type unless he turns into the boy wild type first so 3!

Intern – Correct!

-then he points toward the beach-

(5:00 p.m, Beach)

Honey – I hear laughing!

B – Me too! It's coming from Chris' cottage.

-The boys run up the stairs to Chris' Cottage right when the girls were coming down. They rammed into each other.-

Chris Mclean – The winner is B. He led the winning team so he gets a reward. He gets to choose 9 people to be eliminated. He and his team, along with the girls and 9 more people gets to come to a party at my cottage.

Dawn – Yay B! You won this challenge so you get 1st place cottage.

B – I'm just glad that you're safe baby.

Dawn – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You can TALK

B – Yep

-B and Dawn kisses. Chris Mclean clears his throat.-

Chris Mclean - I hate to ruin this moment, but who's going to Hotel DeLooza's?

B – I choose Blaineley, Justin, Alejandro, Eva, Jo, Lightning, Ezekiel, Heather, and definitely Scott.

They take the cruise to Hotel Delooza's.

(12:00 midnight, Chris' Cottage)

Honey – Hey Kaylee!

Kaylee – Hey Honey!

Honey – I want to tell you something.

Kaylee – What is it?

Honey – This.

-Honey moves in on Kaylee and gives her a French Kiss-

Kaylee – WOW! Let's do that again.

-They go to Honey's room and lock the door.-

Me – The end of another chapter. What will happen next time? Will Kaleb have more forms and personalities? Will Honey and Kaylee become a couple? Will B lose his voice again or keep it? Find out next time!

Kaylee – Honey, I know we were just acting in the show but do you really love me?

Honey – Of course I do!

-Kaylee and Honey kiss again-

Haruhi – Next time there will be more kissing, more fights, more friendships, and more insaness !

Kaoru – THAT MEANS HARUHI WILL KISS ME IN THE NEXT EPISODE!

Tamaki – NO SHE'LL KISS ME IN THE NEXT EPISODE!

Haruhi – No, I'm not kissing anyone of you in the next episode but, I am kissing someone!

Mori – See you then.


	3. Chapter 3 : All is Fair in Game and War

Chapter Three: All is Fair in War and War

Me – In this chapter there is going to be a lot of fights, a lot of love, a lot of kissing, and a lot of other stuff, so if you get queasy or whatever by this type of stuff, it is recommended that you skip this chapter.

Caylee – This takes place after the competition, before the next one starts.

DJ – Every once in a while, the author will make After – Competition stories, or AC stories

Mori – After this Totally Insane Island competition is over, the author plans to make two more stories he knows of : - Totally Insane Action - Ouran Academy Host and Hostess Club

Kaoru – This is basically the intro episode to the Ouran Academy Host and Hostess Club series. This is still Totally Insane, so there will be a challenge.

Me – I made the challenge Ouran Host Club based on purpose.

Haruhi – Disclaimer: Kaleb doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, Heaven Lost Property, DC Universe, Mortal Kombat, or Total Drama. He owns or has permission to use everything else though.

Mori – Kaleb's transformations so far: -Kaylee

Honey – Kaleb's personalities so far: - Kaleeb

Kaoru – We have some special guests!

Hikaru – It's time to play "Which one is Hikaru?"

Kyoya – No time to play.

Tamaki - Enjoy

(3:00 a.m, Honey's Room)

Kaleb – Honey do you really think that this will separate me from my girl formations

Honey – Yes cake solves everything! Wait what do you mean by "formations"

Kaleb – I have many girl formations. There's Kayla, the girl form of me. There's Kaylee the girl form of Kaleeb. There Cayla, the girl form of Caleb. And there's Caylee, the girl form of Caleeb.

Honey – Who's Caleb and Caleeb?

Kaleb – Caleb is my fighting type. Caleeb is my school type, good at sports and academics and anything you'll ever learn.

Honey – Okay let's test it. This cake should separate your boy genders from your girl genders. It might separate everyone though. Still wanna try it.

Kaleb – Yep!

-Kaleb ate the the colors of the rainbows started glowing around him. Then a blinding light-

Honey - Kaleb?

Kaylee – Kaleb, you are heavy! Kaleeb, Caleeb, and Caylee give me some help.

Honey – All of you have your own body now.

Kaylee – Honey! I missed you so much

-Honey and Kaylee starts to kiss-

Caleb – We'll leave you two to yourselves

(7:00 a.m, Cafeteria)

Tamaki – We should continue the Host Club while we are here.

Kaoru – We can't do it without Hikaru and Kyoya!

Kyoya – Who said we wasn't here?

Hikaru – KAORU!

Kaoru – HIKARU!

-They show brotherly love.-

Sadie/Katie – They look so hot when they do that/I know right!

Katie/Sadie – Would we look hotter if we did stuff like that/ Yeah!  
Katie and Sadie – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Haruhi – What about Renge

-Heavy machinery and gears clanks together. ? Renge comes up from the floor –

Haruhi – I thought this was a summer camp.

Renge – Well you thought wrong. So Kyoya, when are we going on that date.

-Kyoya laughs-

Kyoya – What date?

Renge – You said that when I won the competition, that I would win your love.

-Honey comes in carrying Kaylee in his arms, with Caleb and Zoey, Mike and Kayla, Cayla and Lightning, and -Caylee and DJ following behind.

Caleb – Zoey, you're very funny, nice, and sweet.

Zoey – You too Caleb!

-Mike and Kayla makes out-

Lightning is trying to get Cayla, his girlfriend, to go to his room with him. DJ and Caylee are petting animals that are in there hands while telling each other how much they love each other.

Honey – Why don't we make the host clubs for couples as well as single girls and boys! We could have girls and boys be the host, then we could get more money!

Kyoya – That would give us more customers, therefore more money. The Haruhi Photo Album is getting less and less sales since Haruhi won't take more pictures.

Haruhi – I don't like being in pictures!

Kaylee - Plus I've received emails saying that me and Honey makes a good couple. We could use that to our advantage!

-Honey and Kaylee gets in kissing position then freezes right before kissing each other. –

Alices – That is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!

Teen Gohan – Okay, that's alright! Alice W, do you wanna join the host club?

Alice W – If Alice M, X, and A joins, I'll join.

Alice M, X, and A – Yeah, we're joining!

Goten, Trunks, and Zack – I guess we're joining, also.

-Alice M hugs Goten, Alice X kisses Trunks, and Zack picks up Alice A.-

Kid Gohan – K Alice W, when we grow up we should become a better couple than we are !

-They hug-

Kaylee – They make good couples! Not as good as us though.

Chris Mclean – We'll see now! Today's challenge is to be the best host and hostess couple for the Host Club. We have Special guest fans coming in and they are going to request a couple or some people. (He looks at Courtney, Gwen, Trent, and Duncan) The competition will be held here. Okay in position for the first wave of guests

(Confessionals)

Duncan – Let me explain.

Courtney – Me, Duncan, Trent, and Gwen …

Gwen – … are in a …

Trent – … love rectangle.

(10:00 a.m, Cafeteria)

Chris Mclean – Okay, bring in the first wave!

Kaylee's Fan – I request Kaylee and Honey!

-All the other guests asked for them also-

Chris Mclean – Okay, Kaylee and Honey you're up. Everyone else walk around and pass out treats.

Haruhi – Okay!

-Haruhi runs to the snacks table-

Kaylee – Hello everyone!

Haruhi – Hey ladies! Anyone wants cake

Honey – I do!

-Honey puts a piece of cake in his mouth. Before he swallowed he kissed Kaylee and they both ate it.-

Fans – OOOOOOOOOOOOO! SO CUTE!

(3:00 p.m, Cafeteria)

Haruhi – I'm getting tired. From going to tables and serving food.

-Haruhi goes back to the treat table, which is upstairs, and picks up a tea set, but she slipped on a fallen piece of cake and flips over the railing. Mori runs over to Haruhi and catches her. They both fall down with Haruhi on top of Mori kissing him.

(6 p.m, Cafeteria)

Chris Mclean – Stop! The top 5 groups continue to compete to see who gets to kick off 5 people each!

Those groups are:

Kaylee and Honey

Hitachiin Brothers

Duncan, Courtney, Trent, and Gwen

Sadie and Katie

And finally

Haruhi and Mori

Tamaki – Are Haruhi and Mori are a couple now!

Hikaru – No Way!

Kaoru – It's impossible!

Honey – Well it looks like it's true.

-Haruhi is being carried by Mori-

Kaylee – I remember when we became a couple.

Kyoya – It is true. Haruhi and Mori are a couple now.

Tamaki – My daughter has a boyfriend! Momma how can you tell me that. Daddy is shocked.

-Tamaki hides in a corner-

Chris Mclean – For the final challenge, you will have to perform with your partner(s) while handcuffed. If you can have the best performance while handcuffed, you win the challenge. We have 3 special guests judging the performances. We have Josh, Alexis, and Mare.

First – Sadie and Katie singing, "Oath" by Cher Lloyd and Becky G.

Joshua – 5

Alexis – 7.5

Mare – 10

Total – 22.5

Next – We have the Hitachiin performing a play called, "Brotherly Love"

Joshua – 0

Alexis – 5

Mare – 7.5

Total – 12.5

Third, we have Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, and Trent dancing to the song "How Long Forever Was", a song by Kaleb, Ska-Rue, Honey, and Kaylee.

-Me – This is not a real song so do not search for it on Itunes or google or whatever.

Joshua – 10

Alexis – 7.5

Mare – 7.5

Total – 25

4th, we have Haruhi and Mori sings, "(I've Had) The Time Of My Life"

Joshua – 7.5

Alexis – 7.5

Mare – 10

Total – 25

Honey – They make a good couple!

Chris Mclean – Finally we have Honey dancing and Kaylee dancing and singing to, "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

Joshua – 10

Alexis – 7.5

Mare – 7.5

Total – 25

Chris Mclean – It seems that we have a tie for first place. So we'll let both teams still pick 10 people. So 20 people will leave today (pauses for the cast to gasp) and each team can bring up to 5 people from each show up to 4 shows/20 people total into the game. You can only choose from Baka & Test, Attack of the Titans, or Rosario + Vampire.

Cast – (Gasps) (They gasped when Chris paused so they could)

Chris - Who do you choose to come in to the competition?

Haruhi and Mori – We choose :

Goshuushou-sama ninomiya-kun – Mayu Tsukimura, Shungo Ninomiya, Reika Hōjō, Tasuku Okushiro, and Taichi Inoue

Rosario + Vampire – Tsukune, Mizore, Outer Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu

Baka + Test – Akihisa, Mizuki, Minami, Hideoyoshi, and Yuko

Honey and Kaylee – We choose

Goshuushou-sama Ninomiya-kun - Shinobu Kirishima, Irori Okushiro, Heisuke Yoshida, Hinako Ayakawa, and Mitsuru Hosakaghg

Baka + Test - Yūji Sakamoto, Kōta Tsuchiya,Shōko Kirishima, Aiko Kudō, Yūsaku Tsunemura, Shunpei Natsukawa, and Masaharu Takashiro

Rosario + Vampire – Ruby Tojo, Koko Shuzen, and Genei Morioka

Chris Mclean – Okay, now take out 20 people from the game.

-Haruhi, Mori, Honey, and Kaylee whispers in a group-

Kaylee – Sorry everybody but, we decided that the 20 people are

1. Izzy

2. Geoff

3. Cody

4. Duncan

5. Dakota

6. Cameron

7. Sierra

8. Lindsay

9. Trent

10. Beth

11. Sam

12. Harold

13. Bridgette

14. Jo

15. Brick

16. Ezekiel

17. Tyler

18. Staci

19. Tomoki

20. Renge

Me – Well that's the end of another marvelous episode!

Kaylee – Next time something evil will be awakened.

Honey – We will also get to see inside of Kaleb/Kaylee's mind

Ska-Rue – The first challenge that has equalnumber of people in a group will happen also.

Dawn – See you then!


	4. Chapter 4 : May the food be with you

Chapter 4: May the Food be with you

Me – If you become confused about the last story and all that AC story junk it was because of my brother. He made that whole story up.

Ska-Rue – but the author is going to keep his story line with the couples and stuff.

Dawn – So don't be mad at him.

B – Be mad at his brother

Honey – Ha ha! You said "B" –lays on the ground and cracks up-

B – Whatever!

Kaylee – Enjoy!

Kayla – The author is starting to put theme songs on. The opening theme will always be the same song. But the closing theme will be different songs each time.

-Opening Theme Plays-

Dear mom and dad, I'm wondering why

I'm at this island spending all of my time

Doing challenges with frenemies

and I'll keep on going til I win and see that

I want to stay Totally Insane

Kaleb, Honey, Ska-Rue, and Kaylee

The Alices and other people I see

They might be friends or enemies to me

But I know that I'll win and I'll make some friends

'Cause I want to stay Totally Insane

I want to be

I want to stay

Totally Insane (2x)

-Whistles the tune of (I want to be famous)-

(Inside Kaylee's/Kaleb's mind, At 3:00 a.m.)

Kayla – I sense a dark presence.

Kaylee – Was it this black paint?

Mysterious Voice – No it's me.

-The Mysterious Person hit Kaylee on the head and kidnapped Kayla's mind and took it over-

Me – Let me explain. All of Kaleb's personalities can go inside each other's mind. They usually do so when they're body is supposedly asleep.

(Cafeteria,8:00 a.m.)

Owen - What's for breaky?

Chef Hatchet – Bacon and Eggs!

Honey – Actual food today ! Yes!

Kaleb – My prayers has been answered.

Chef Hatchet – That is, if you win today's challenge.

Kaylee – We get food after the challenge?

"Kayla" – Apparently so.

(Confessionals)

"Kayla" – They don't suspect me pretending to be Kayla at all. Soon Alyak, which is me, will take down all of Kaleb's personalities.

(Antigravity Room)

Chris Mclean – Welcome campers! Today's challenge is Insane Wars. Everybody will be on a team of 4. You will fight in space with 2 light sabers, 1 gun, and 1 starship. They won't kill anyone by the way. The 1st 10 teams to lose all of their members will be eligible for elimination. Then the remaining 9 teams will battle until 3 teams remain. Those 3 teams will get a reward after the challenge. The 19 teams are :

1

Yes

Kaleb

Kaylee

4. Ska-Rue

Honey

2

Yes

8. Alice W.

9. Caylee

10. DJ

11. Teen Gohan

3

Yes

12. Zoey

Caleb

Sadie

18. Katie

4

21. Hikaru

22. Noah

Sohara

25. Kaoru

5

Yes

Alice M.

27. Xicor

Astraea

Goten

6

Yes

34. Haruhi

38. Dawn

39. Mori

40. B

7

Owen

Tamaki

44. Anne Maria

46. Pan

8

Yes

Courtney

Gwen

49. Chris

Nymph

9

Yes

51. Cels

Ikaros

56. Alice A.

Zack

10

Yes

Cayla

Leshawna

Kayla

Mike

11

Yes

Kid Trunks

K. Gohan

Alice X.

Kid Alice W.

12

Sierra

Kyoya

Mayu

Shungo

13

Reika

Tasuku

Taichi

Shinobu

14

Irori

Heisuke

Hinako

Hosaka

15

Akihisa

Mizuki

Minami

Hideoyoshi

16

Yuko

Tsukune

Mizore

Moka

17

Yukari

Kurumu

Ruby

Kokoa

18

Genei

Yuji

Kota

Shoko

19

Aiko

Yusaka

Shunpei

Takashiro

Okay! Fight

-After an hour-

Okay the 9 team continuing are 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11

Fight again!

(After 2 hours)

Only 10 people remaining

Kaleb, Honey, Kaylee, and Ska-Rue from team 1

Kayla, Leshawna, and Cayla from team 10

Dawn and Mori from team 6

Alice W. from team 2

-Kayla shoots Mori-

-Dawn shoots Leshawna-

Dawn – Sorry Leshawna!

Leshawna – It's okay girl! Ya just playin the game.

-Alice W. shoots Ska-Rue and Honey-

Alice W. – Sorry! I was aiming for Kayla you guys. I have double shoot muzzle power up. My aim is bad I guess.

-Kaleb shoots Cayla -

-Kaylee aims at Kayla and shoots. Kayla ducks and it almost hits Alice W.-

Kaylee – Kayla! You made me almost shoot Alice W.!

-Alyak shoots Kaylee-

Alyak – And I made me shoot you

(After 30 minutes of Kaleb, Dawn, and Alice W. not shooting Alyak.)

Kaleb – Stop running, Alyak!

-Alyak stops dead in her tracks-

-Alice W. and Dawn shoots Alyak-

Alyak – How did you know it was me?

Kaleb – Kayla would never shoot Kaylee. They're best friends!

Alyak – Ooooooooooah

Chris Mclean – The winning teams are 1, 6, and 2. Who do you choose to get kicked off team 1? You each can choose 4 people.

Genei

Yusaka

Shunpei

Takashiro

Sohara

44. Anne Maria

21. Sierra

2. Owen

Ruby

Kokoa

Shinobu

Heisuke

Taichi

38. Noah

61. Gwen

9. Courtney

Kaleb

Ska-Rue

Kaylee

Honey

Honey and Ska-Rue – We're off to get some food

Kaleb – Now what should I do with you.

-He readies a fighting stance-

Alyak – I want to make a truce with you. No one has ever figured me out when I took over someone else's body.

Kaleb – Okay! I'll give you your own Alice A.!

-Alice A. casts a spell on Alyak that gave her her own body-

Alyak – Woah! This feels good.

Kayla – If you ever steal my body again, I swear I will hurt you so bad that you will want to be dead!

Kaylee – Woah! Calm down, Kayla!

Kayla – Kaylee! Are you all right?

Kaylee – Why wouldn't I be?

Kayla – I don't know

Me- That's the end of the episode!

Hosaka – Next time! Me and Alyak will get comfortable with each other.

Shungo – It will be a war based challenge next time.

Mayu and Reika – See you then

-Ending Theme Plays-

Kiss, Kiss, Your my love

I see you come I watch you go, you never seem to leave me though

So is this love, or hate you see your driving me crazy

Inside my dreams your all I see. Well all I see is you and me

Lady, maybe or host? I find I really don't mind!

If I had to choose a rose in this garden of romance maybe we could take this chance

Maybe your my love

And I would like to find a hand like yours to take my hand

And with one kiss, we can stop time and I'd fall in love with you

Tomorrow's far away, let's place our hope in today

It's just you and me, in a beautiful spring

And we'll always, fall in love, again!

Maybe your my love!


	5. Chapter 5 : Insane War 1

Chapter 5 : Insane War 1

Hosaka- Welcome to Totally Insane Island!

Alyak – Last time I stole Kayla's body.

Kaylee – Nobody figured out that it was Alyak until she hit me while pretending to be Kayla.

Me – But Kaleb knew that it was her then.

Shungo- This time we have a war based challenge

Mayu – Who will win? Who will lose?

Reika – And who will cry like a baby win they get eliminated?

Ska-Rue – Find out this time on Totally Insane Island.

-Opening Theme Plays-

Dear mom and dad, I'm wondering why

I'm at this island spending all of my time

Doing challenges with frenemies

and I'll keep on going til I win and see

that I want to stay Totally Insane

Kaleb, Honey, Ska-Rue, and Kaylee

The Alices and other people I see

They might be friends or enemies to me

But I know that I'll win and I'll make some friends

'Cause I want to stay Totally Insane

I want to be

I want to stay

Totally Insane (2x)

-Whistles the tune of (I want to be famous)-

(Kaylee's and Honey's Bedroom, 5:00 a.m.)

-Kaylee wakes up sweating and gasping-

Honey – Are you alright Kaylee?

Kaylee – I'm good Honey.

-Honey and Kaylee goes back to sleep-

Mystery Voice : What Kaylee and Honey doesn't know is that everything isn't alright

(Cafeteria, 8:00 a.m.)

Kaleb – Chef is today a good food day or trash day.

Chef – It's neither soldier! Now drop down and give me 20.

Ska-Rue – What about me!

Chef – You do 20 too!

-Ska-Rue and Kaleb finishes their push-ups and goes to Kaylee's and Honey's table-

Chef – Today's challenge is war based. Here's the new roster for the teams so it will be even. The states has the same people as the teams. Alyak and Kayla are on the same team so whichever country they're on gets an extra person.

1

5

Kaleb

Kaylee

4. Ska-Rue

Honey

2

4

8. Alice W.

9. Caylee

10. DJ

11. Teen Gohan

3

3

12. Zoey

Caleb

Sadie

18. Katie

4

2

21. Hikaru

Tamaki

46. Pan

25. Kaoru

5

1

Alice M.

27. Xicor

Astraea

Goten

6

1

34. Haruhi

38. Dawn

39. Mori

40. B

7

2

51. Cels

Ikaros

56. Alice A.

Zack

8

3

Cayla

Leshawna

Kayla

Alyak

Mike

9

4

Kid Trunks

K. Gohan

Alice X.

Kid Alice W.

10

5

Reika

Kyoya

Mayu

Shungo

11

3

Irori

Tasuku

Hinako

Hosaka

12

1

Akihisa

Mizuki

Minami

Hideoyoshi

13

4

Yuko

Tsukune

Mizore

Moka

14

2

Yukari

Kurumu

49. Chris

Nymph

15

5

Aiko

Yuji

Kota

Shoko

There will be 5 "countries" in this war. In each country there are 3 teams or "states"

After 1 hour, the 3 countries with the least amount of people in their states will get last place. They will then fight each other and the 5 states that lose will get eliminated automatically. The 2 countries that are still in will then be separated into states to see which state get to choose 3 other states to be eliminated. So basically 8 states amount worth of people, or 32 people will get eliminated today.

The country teams are

Country 1

Alice M.

27. Xicor

Astraea

Goten

34. Haruhi

38. Dawn

39. Mori

40. B

Akihisa

Mizuki

Minami

Hideoyoshi

Country 2

21. Hikaru

Tamaki

46. Pan

25. Kaoru

51. Cels

Ikaros

56. Alice A.

Zack

Yukari

Kurumu

49. Chris

Nymph

Country 3

12. Zoey

Caleb

Sadie

18. Katie

Cayla

Leshawna

Kayla Alyak

Mike

Irori

Tasuku

Hinako

Hosaka

Country 4

8. Alice W.

9. Caylee

10. DJ

11. Teen Gohan

Kid Trunks

K. Gohan

Alice X.

Kid Alice W.

Yuko

Tsukune

Mizore

Moka

Country 5

Aiko

Yuji

Kota

Shoko

Reika

Kyoya

Mayu

Shungo

Kaleb

Kaylee

Ska-Rue

Honey

Okay Fight!

(1 hour later)

Okay the 2 countries moving on are country 1 and 5.

Kaleb – I knew we would win!

Kayla – Yes me and Kaylee are moving on.

Chef – Okay ten minute break.

Kayla – Hey Honey, where's Kaylee? Me and

Honey – She went to our bedroom.

Kayla – Okay! Thanks!

-Kayla walks to Kaylee's and Honey's cottage. As she got closer she heard fighting. She ran to the cottage and opened the door. Kaylee was pinned to the ground by a girl that looked by her but had a different personality than her.-

Kaylee – Kayla, help me! Eelyak is


End file.
